1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the general field of photographic film processing. More particularly, the invention relates to a film processing rack and to a method of assembling the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The processing of photographic film involves a sequence of solution-treating steps, such as developing, bleaching, fixing, and rinsing. These steps lend themselves to mechanization by conveying long strips of film sequentially through a series of stations or tanks, each one containing a processing liquid appropriate to the process step at that station.
One type of known processing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,221 issued Sept. 23, 1986 to Takase et al. The Takase patent discloses a processing apparatus for conveying a filmstrip through a treating tank by means of a sprocket-driven endless timing belt having spaced projections around its outer periphery. An apertured leader card engaging the projections on the timing belt is attached to the filmstrip to lead the filmstrip through the tank. A guide member located outward of the timing belt and the leader card holds the card in engagement with the belt.
Typically, such known devices are assembled by fasteners, including metallic screws and the like, as in the Takase patent. The chemicals to which the apparatus is subjected require that the metallic parts be constructed of materials, such as titanium, which are inert or resistant to attack by these chemicals. Also, the known devices are complicated to assemble.